


Another Story

by NovelNovelty



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Original Character(s), Post-Break Up, Sanvers is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelNovelty/pseuds/NovelNovelty
Summary: Based on the song "Another Story" by Head and the Heart.Couldn't get this out of my head so I wrote it down.Our girls deserve better.





	Another Story

It had been a year.

Well, 10 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days that is.

Almost a year without Maggie. 

You had sobbed and screamed and yelled and drank for weeks after she left. You broke the beautiful white china from your shower and finally finished that 70 year old bottle of scotch. You let your broken heart bleed and bleed and bleed because there couldn’t be a way it would stop hurting.

It’s the same old story of disappointment and pain.

\--------------

Until one day, it didn’t hurt as much.

When you woke up that morning, your chest felt a little lighter. You only cried a couple times that day, and when Kara stopped by, you let her stay and catch you up on everything that had be happening at the DEO.

You felt even lighter the next day and the day after that.

\--------------

A few months later, you were back on the job. Winn and James convinced you to come to the bar that night in celebration of putting that terrorist group of aliens behind bars. 

You were ordering beer at the bar when you first saw Eleanor. The second her green eyes met your, you quickly averted your gaze to the floor.

It was too soon. It hurt to think about moving on. It was too soon.

But was it?

\--------------

You saw her again a couple weeks later. She was brave enough to approach you that night and offered to buy you another IPA.

You found out she was about to be done with her residency, a pediatric residency to be exact because she loves kids. Turns out she’d wanted to have 3 of her own one day. She loved Chinese food, Kentucky bourbon, crossword puzzles, and running. She was kind and warm and asked for your number after you drove her home to her apartment.

She called you about 10 minutes after you left.  
\--------------

You decided to take her to see a movie in the park on your first date.

She brought a bottle of vintage Merlot and you brought a basket full of food. Kara had insisted on flying to Europe and back to get your favorite chocolates, and you really smiled that afternoon when she told you she was proud of you.

You were brave that night when you wove your fingers seamlessly into Eleanor’s hand, her eyes never even left the screen. It just felt so - natural.

She spent the whole movie quoting her favorite lines, and you spent the whole movie watching her. You aren’t even sure what the plot was, but you remember the way her nose scrunched up when she laughing.

You kiss her on your way back home. She reminds you of fresh lilies and mint, like a new beginning.

\--------------

It’s bliss, for a while.

But then comes the war. Another stupid, human world war, but with alien technology thrown into the mix this time around.

Eleanor immediately signs up for medical duty. There isn’t a hesitation or a conversation, but her duty and compassion drive her straight into the battle. It’s something you love about her, but not enough of a reason to love her.

As much as you care for each other, you end it before she leaves for training and before the DEO gets drafted as well. She’s understanding and gracious with her words. You give her a hug and whisper, “Thank you for putting life back into the parts of me I never thought would be okay again. Ellie, you’re one of kind.”

\--------------

But then it happens. It’s at a strategic planning session when you see her again. 

Maggie.

In a sea of military uniforms and business suits, you see her hunched over a map of National City, no doubt arguing with generals and captains about the safety of her city.

She takes your breath away all over again.

You try to leave the room before she can see you, but when the weight of a small, but firm hand tightens on your arm, you turn around to see her again.

“Danvers,” she says with that little shit-eating grin on her face.

Unsure of what to say, you hug her. It’s awkward and you stumble of your words when she asks you how you’ve been. But she’s still Maggie, patient and stunning Maggie. She’s just not your Maggie anymore.

\--------------

A few weeks later, Supergirl gets sent out on an assignment in Russia, and half of the DEO is sent with her. J’onn leaves you in charge while he’s away with the promise of the NCPD to be on call at a moment’s notice.

You didn’t want to need backup, but you have to call anyway.

Maggie picks up immediately and has her team sent over within a minute of your call.

You forgot what it was like to watch her fight. She’s powerful and ferocious and protective and graceful all at once. The battle ends quickly, but not without a few casualties, and not without a bullet lodged in one of Maggie’s legs. 

“I swear to God, Sawyer, if you die on me, I will kill you,” you yell at her while you ride along with her to the hospital. She laughs but then quickly grimaces at the pain. “I’ll do my best,” she whispers as the morphine drags her under.

\--------------

It takes a couple days for her to wake up. You stay at the hospital the whole time, convincing an old college friend who just happens to be the head of cardio to let you sleep in the on-call room.

You’re skimming her charts when a cough and a groan let you know Maggie is up. She blinks her eyes open and you see the revelation of your presence wash over her.

“Danvers?” she gently questions, unsure of what to make of the whole situation. 

“You got shot, Mags,” you reply in a shaky voice. You had tried so hard to keep it together, but of course, the tears came anyway.

She grabs your hand and pull you on to the bed. Like no time had passed, your arms slip around her, one behind her neck and the other across her waist. You hold her and cry and she melts into you and cries.

When you finally catch your breath you start to exhale apologies but instead find Maggie’s lips against yours. She tells you there was nothing you did wrong, she tells you that apologies can’t happen if there was nothing to be blamed for. She tells you that you both just wanted different things, and different things are valid and real and worth it to find people who want to share those with you.

She also tells you that she’s seen her heart change this year. It’s a little softer now, and she’s had some thoughts about what it would be like to be a mom. She tells you that she can’t promise kids will be in the picture, but she hasn’t felt whole since you left. 

If a full life with you includes a kid, then she’s willing to let her life be that much fuller.

You kiss her again, unable to find the words.

\--------------

The two of you are moving into your first house together. While Kara and J’onn do the heavy lifting, Winn sets up your TV and James helps Eliza unbox your kitchen.

You’re arguing with Maggie about the paint color when Gertrude, your Border Collie, comes scrambling around the corner. She slides across the tile floor and slam into a tin of “eggshell white” paint, immediately covering both herself and the surround area.

“Shit - I mean shoot, sorry moms, I know I was supposed to keep her in my room,” your son shouts from upstairs. 

“Shane, don’t make me have to take away that pretty new iPhone 9 of your due to language misconduct,” Maggie shouts back, rolling her eyes and looking for a towel to start cleaning up. The 13-year old comes bounding down the stairs with some rags in hand and throws a few to each of you.

You laugh, watching for a minutes as your wife and adopted alien son do their best to avoid being doused in paint by the rambunctious dog. It’s a more beautiful sight than you could have ever pictured.

When Maggie had met Shane after the gang he was running with had gotten busted, she vouched for him in court to be released in custody of the Danvers-Sawyer family. He was ten then, angry, scared, and unsure of how to live a normal life on Earth.

You watched as Maggie grew in affection for him. It was slow at first, she had the instincts of a mama bear, but never trusted herself enough to really love him. Nothing was easy with Shane, but her heart was reshaped day after day after day.

\--------------

Maggie kissed you deeply while you made love that night. She had seen the look in your eye that afternoon and was determined to spend the night worshipping your body.

She brought you to the edge again and again until tears were streaming down your face as you whined and writhed on the bed. “Fuck me, please please Maggie, just fuck me,” you cried, bucking your hips against her thigh.

When she finally slid her fingers inside of you, your entire body erupted. Years of sex and she was still able to make you see stars. You came hard, groaning and searching for fistfuls of the bed sheets. Maggie’s tongue found your clit and another orgasm came crashing down before the first could subside.

“We saved each other,” Maggie tenderly says before sleep overtakes your quivering body. You nod in return with a simple, “I love you. Forever.” 

Your life is full and rich and amazing. 

It’s another story, one that is different and beautiful and yours.


End file.
